Catalyst
by SpiderPrime
Summary: A new mutant arrives and forms a firm bond with Kurt. But as with all good friendships, a girl gets in the way. This is my first ff.net fic. Please R+R!


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own Sean/Retro.  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrival  
  
Professor Charles Xavier moved his wheelchair into the main hallway of the Xavier Mansion. "Like, when is this new person coming?" Kitty asked impatiently. "I hope its another girl. She'll really dig the fuzzy dude." Kurt said excitedly. "Calm yourselves. We have to look somewhat civilized for." As Xavier spoke, the doorbell rang. "Ah here they are. Logan, could you please let him in?" Xavier asked. "Sure thing Chuck." Logan said, opening the door. When the door opened, a young teenage boy stepped through it. "Aw drat, another guy." Kurt sighed as Scott elbowed him.  
  
The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen. He had a pair of silver- rimmed glasses on his face and had brown eyes and brown hair, which was very spiky. He dressed in a Manchester United soccer jersey, with his surname Coughlan and the number fifteen on the back. He wore a pair of navy blue trousers and white sneakers. "Hi there. My name's Sean and it's great to meet you." The boy said nervously with more than a hint of an Irish accent. "Great seeing you again Sean, by the way how are your family since I last contacted them?" Xavier asked. "Oh, they're fine Sir." Sean replied. "Ah good, I'd like you to meet your fellow students. I'll leave you alone to get acquainted with the others." Xavier said, departing with Logan and Ororo. "Scott Summers, welcome to the X-Men." Scott said as he shook hands with Sean. "Jean Grey, nice to see you." Jean said with a grin. "Kitty Pryde. I couldn't help but notice your, like totally cool accent. Are you?" Kitty asked. "Irish? That I am, top of the morning to ye." Sean replied, exaggerating his accent and making Kitty giggle. "Evan Daniels. What's with the shirt?" Evan asked Sean. "Well, it's a soccer shirt." Sean explained. "Soccer's kinda dumb." Evan replied. Sean took more than a little offense to this.  
  
"Is not!" Sean shouted. "Is too!" Evan replied angrily, throwing a spike at him. Sean panicked and made the first demonstration of his powers. He ran at super-speed away from the spike, behind Evan. "Aw geez, not another speed demon!" Evan moaned. "Another one? What's he mean by.?" "Ah'll be glad to explain later. Name's Rogue by the way." Rogue said. Kurt teleported on top of Sean, causing him to stagger. "Und I'm Kurt." Kurt said. Sean reached for his backpack, and pulled a small stick from it. Pressing on it, it extended in length to about the span of a Bo staff. He pushed it into Kurt's stomach, and threw him off. He landed with a thud, and to the sound of the other's laughing. "Don't mind him, he's just a little. friendly." Scott said, putting his hand on Sean's shoulder. "Yeah, I can see that." Sean replied with a smirk. "Grubs up squirts!" Logan shouted from the dining room. "Oh ja, vood!" Kurt said excitedly, teleporting. "Wait for me blue-boy!" Sean shouted, zipping towards the room almost as fast as Kurt's teleportation.  
  
Between devastating one of the many chickens laid out across the table, Sean was answering questions from the other X-Men, about his homeland and his powers. "Well, I've never been that fast or strong. So finding out I can outrun a Ferrari, out punch any of those people in strong man competitions and be more agile than the average Olympic gymnast was a bit of a shock." Sean explained as most of the younger X-Men listened. Sean also listened to the X-Men's stories of how they found out about their powers, and how they came to join the X-Men. Eventually, most of the X-Men left to go watch some TV, but Xavier held Sean back. "Sean, how have you found your first few hours here?" Xavier asked the new student. "No problems really Sir, I think it's all pretty cool." Sean replied confidently. "Good, you do know you'll start at Bayview High in the morning?" Xavier inquired. "Sure thing Sir." Sean responded. He ran past the doors and joined the X-Men in the media room.  
  
Eventually, Logan ordered the young X-Men to their bedrooms. All of the rooms were hot with discussion about the new student. "He's like so totally smart and cute." Kitty giggled. Ah though he was okay, but it sounds like YOU might have a crush on Irish Boy." Rogue replied. "Me? No way, he's charming but him and me.. wouldn't be compatible." Kitty said, silently wishing Rogue would drop the subject. "He's gonna be in YOUR class, as well as Lance and Kurt. I can smell the tension already." Jean said laughing. "STOP IT!" Kitty shouted. Well, not shouted, more like squealed. "Sean and Kitty, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rogue and Jean chanted together, only making Kitty even more furious.  
  
Sean heard the thump of what sounded like a pillow against the wall as he and Kurt talked. "Is it always like that in there? Sounds like murder." Sean commented, pointing with his thumb towards the wall. "Ah, you get used to it after a while." Kurt answered with a laugh. "They're a totally bad combination. Real awful vibes." Kurt added. "I can guess." Sean replied, jokingly putting his hands over his ears as a supposed pillow fight went on next door. "Listen dude, I'm sorry about the incident with the staff. You okay?" Sean asked. "Ja, I am fine. Only my pride is vounded." Kurt said.  
  
"So, what you think of the new guy man?" Evan asked Scott. "He's fine, he'll make a great addition." Scott replied. "I don't know, I think something's not right." Evan commented. "Give it a rest Evan, you just don't like him because he's fast like Pietro." Scott answered back. Evan conceded and the two went asleep.  
  
End Note: Well, that's the start people. Please review. I'll have Chapter 2 up soon. 


End file.
